


Dief and Turtle's St. Pattie's Day Off

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [73]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St. Pattie's Day is Bob's favorite day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's St. Pattie's Day Off




End file.
